Bith
| status = | homeworld = Clak'dor VII | stellar system = Colu system | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | body type = Humanoid | lifespan = 85+ years (similar to a human) | height = 1.6 1.8 meters Star Wars: Ultimate Alien Anthology | weight = Varies | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 (presumably) | special adaptations = Acute short-range vision; enhanced olfactory senses | language = Bithian; Bith | sub-groups = Aalagar; Y'bith | representatives = See Known Bith and Bith characters | allies = Galactic Republic; New Republic | enemies = Galactic Empire | 1st = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) }} Bith are a fictional extraterrestrial race featured in the Star Wars mythos. They first appeared in the 1977 film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and are most commonly recognized as the jizz band Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes, seen playing the bandstand in the Mos Eisley cantina. History The Bith are the dominant humanoid species of the planet Clak'dor VII. Their enlarged craniums are evidence of not only their intellectual evolution, but also their artistic and musical acumen and their predilection towards abstract thinking as well. Because of their advanced mental and behavioral development, the areas of a Bith's brain that would make them prone to acts of violence have atrophied over the years. As such, Bith are notoriously pacifistic and seldom resort to violence in any situation. This is not to say that Bith culture has never been prone to acts of war however. Some 320 years before the Battle of Yavin, Clak'dor VII was a garden paradise with technologically advanced cities and communities. Civil discord between the cities of Weogar and Nozho reduced most population centers to an ecological wasteland. The survivors were forced to create hermetically sealed artificially-sustained domed ecosystems. Those who grew up in the years following the war developed a more introverted and isolationist attitude than their predecessors, though it was not uncommon for some Bith to venture off-planet to become diplomats, ambassadors or senators. Bith politicians frequently argued over disarmament treatises and weapons restrictions on Republic worlds. Star Wars: Ultimate Alien Anthology In 32 BBY, a group of Bith were seen attending the Boonta Eve Classic podrace. Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Other Bith, both politicians and civilians were on Coruscant when bounty hunter Jango Fett stalked the dense city streets in search of notorious death stick dealer Jervis Gloom. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter With the onset of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire, many Bith returned to Clak'dor VII, severing all connection to the galaxy at large. Only those who believed their talents could better serve them elsewhere even bothered to leave the Outer Rim. In 0 BBY, the jizz band Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes were members of the Intergalactic Federation of Musicians. They signed an exclusive contract with Jabba the Hutt of Tatooine and performed in the presence room at Jabba's palace. They broke their contract by agreeing (reluctantly) to perform at a wedding for one of Jabba's rivals, a Whiphid named Lady Valarian. We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale; Star Wars: Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina They also played sets at Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley. Though they usually played during the day shift, they found the presence and the crowd more enjoyable at night when the bar was run by Ackmena. Around 0 ABY, a red-skinned Y'bith was seen sitting at a table at Chalmun's. Star Wars Episode IV: A New HopeStar Wars Holiday Special Biology Bith have large black eyes, which allows them very acute short-range vision and the ability to concentrate their attention on microscopic object. In lieu of this however, their long-range vision is below average. To compensate for this, Bith have strong olfactory senses which make up for their poor long-range senses. Their highly evolved brains allow Bith greater perception and comprehension through their other senses as well. Their evolved sense of hearing for example, enables many Bith to become accomplished musicians with perfect perception in terms of tone, pitch and clarity. Known Bith * Amem Gapabim * Babel Senjorg * Bahima * Ballifore Figg * Bannoc G'noc * Barquin D'an * Bithabus * Blath * Blerx Tango * Bobolo Baker * Carson Vance * Chal Toz'r * Chonar * Cobak * Corix Venne * Degred Hon * Dina Whisper * Dodra F'ass * Doikk Na'ts * E'noro * Eermik * Epoh Bahb * Faeto * Farquil Ban'n * Figrin D'an * Fiz Cor'gril * Fodo * Herian I'ngre * Iarovi Ila * Ickabel G'ont * Imbrimi * Jakko Mixon * Jesi * Jinkins * Lenc * Lepwalk C'han * Lirin Carn'n * Loopa * Maddie Macatten * Mardek Mool * Mot Draken * Nalan Cheel * Nab H'aas * Nara Deega * Ogo Buugi * Otwi Opawl * Ozzmos Roberts * Ph'Olla * Ph'ton * Prozzen Fosky * Pytor Tuko * Qilqu * Rappapor * Ratobo * Stregand * Talrin Youp * Tanogo * Tech Mo'r * Tedn Dahai * Thal K'sar * Tisilan * U'Han Swinol * Ujaa * Ujii * Ulaha Kore * Vennido T'al * Vrovel * Yccakic * Zim Zimley Notes & Trivia See also External Links * * Bith at Wookieepedia * Appearances |-|Films= |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars: Beckett 1 - Random Bith in crowd. |-|Novels= |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References ----